Episode 25 (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!)/Transcript
Greg: Hi, everyone. (with others) We're the Wiggles. (himself) I'm Greg. Murray: I'm Murray. Anthony: I'm Anthony. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Greg: And right now it's time for "Lights"... Murray: "Camera"... Anthony: "Action"... Jeff: "Wiggles!" Greg: Let's go. (Shot transition to the song: Taba Naba) Greg: (singing) Taba naba naba norem Tugi penai siri Dinghy e naba we Miko keimi Sere re naba we Taba naba norem Style Taba naba naba norem Tugi penai siri Dinghy e naba we Miko keimi Sere re naba we Taba naba norem Style Taba naba naba norem Tugi penai siri Dinghy e naba we Miko keimi Sere re naba we Taba naba norem Style Taba naba naba norem Tugi penai siri Dinghy e naba we Miko keimi Sere re naba we Taba naba norem Style Taba naba naba norem Tugi penai siri Dinghy e naba we Miko keimi Sere re naba we Taba naba norem Style (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background then it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy at the Sydney Opera House) (More Coming Soon) Anthony: Murray. Murray: Yes. Anthony: Do you like cars? Murray: Oh, yes. Anthony: (to camera) Here's a song about a very special car, the Big Red Car! Murray: Yeah! (Shot transition to the Song: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car) Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far (The Wiggles singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. Greg: (singing) Murray's in the back seat. Greg: (singing) Playing his guitar. Greg: (singing) Murray's in the back seat (The Other Wiggles singing) Of the Big Red Car. Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. Greg: (singing) Jeff is fast asleep. Greg: (singing) He's having a little rest Greg: (singing) We better wake him up so let's all (The Other Wiggles singing) Call out "Wake up Jeff!" Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. Greg: (singing) Anthony is eating. He's got so much food. Greg: (singing) He's eating apples and oranges (The Other Wiggles singing) And fruit salad too! Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. The Other Wiggles: (singing) Greg is doing the driving Singing Greg: (singing) "Scooby doo ah" The Other Wiggles: (singing) Greg is doing the driving Of the Big Red Car! Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. (Shot transition to Greg, Jeff & Murray are waving goodbye to the screen except Anthony was waving goodbye in the wrong way so Murray turned around to the camera waving at each other then it translates to Dorothy having a great time during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background) Dorothy: Well, the show's over for today. I'm going off to have some rosy tea. Bye bye! 'Bye! (Closing camera transition to the endboard of a red background) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002